


The Fourth Of July

by lafayettesdick



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ALL OF IT, ALL THE GAY, Cute, Cute Gay, Fireworks, Fluff, Fourth of July, Gay, JUST, Kisses, M/M, all of the gay possible, all of them are gay, cute smol children, dont let them have sparklers, especially lafayette, fun gay, lafayette is such a smol bean, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafayettesdick/pseuds/lafayettesdick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton celebrates his first 4th with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fourth Of July

**Author's Note:**

> Adam wrote the whole thing, since Jason was unavailable at the time. (Written on the 3rd of July)

"What do you mean, you've never celebrated the 4th?" John furrowed his eyebrows, looking at Alexander with a small frown. The man responded with a small shrug and a shifty glance to the side.    
  
"I didn't really have significance in celebrating it until I got to the states, but even then, I kind of lived in the middle of no where for a while, John." Alex rubbed the back of his neck. "And well, you know I kinda skipped out last year in order to get work done." His eyes trailed back up to meet John's, a small smile appearing on his lips. John shook his head.   
  
"Well this year, you are going with Hercules, Laf, and I, to go watch fireworks and mess around," His amber eyes lit up, "Okay?" Alex couldn't resist.

* * *

_Two days later,_ Alex and the gang drove down to the open fields out of the city in Hercules' car, and parked alongside a thousand others. It was obvious some sort of showing would be taking place here. On the way, the group had learned that it was also Lafayette's first year of actually celebrating the national holiday. Fireworks were not new to him, as they were to Alexander, though. All of them were excited for the drinks (John especially).

They all got out, and Hercules opened the trunk, revealing a comfy spot (that could probably only fit two people) that was laid out with blankets. There were boxes on the side, containing food, and a cooler close by that no doubt held alcohol inside, along with a small portable grill. Alex cocked his head slightly to the side as he spotted a third box.    
  
"What's that?" Alex took a step closer, shifting his gaze to Hercules. The man smiled and opened the cooler, handing a beer to John before glancing at what Alex was talking about. He reached back into the cooler, getting a drink for himself as he responded.   
  
"I just decided to bring some sparklers." Both Alex and Lafayette (who sat on the end of the trunk) tilted their heads. John let his mouth hang open.   
  
"You guys have never had sparklers? Y'all really need to get out more during the holidays." He took a drink.   
  
Nearly two hours later, the sky started to get dark and the gang had already finished eating. Their dinner consisted of hot dogs and hamburgers, since it was the perfect time of the year to fire up the grill. Hercules and Lafayette took turns cooking them. John had laid out a blanket, not too far from where the car was parked, and Lafayette claimed it as "his spot" almost immediately; to which Hercules grinned and took a swig of his drink before fighting Laf for the spot. Eventually the two of them decided to share and sat there, having small conversations and watching the people around them. John and Alexander decided to take the comfortable, yet small, space in the opened trunk.   
  
The two looked up at the stars as they started to appear. John attempted to explain what a firework was like, since Alexander hadn't ever paid attention to the holiday long enough to know.    
  
"Imagine seeing a tiny light shooting into the sky," John made sure Alex was listening, giving a visual demonstration with his finger, lifting it upward into the air, "and then exploding," John moved both of his hands together, making a small ball, and then spreading them apart in a burst like motion, "into a million bright colors." He looked at Alex. His eyes were bright with imagination.   
  
"What does it sound like?" Alex looked at John's eyes with a fascination that John thought was irresistible. He lost train of thought for a moment before he reluctantly looked back at the sky.   
  
"It sounds like a gunshot." John spoke quietly, "One that appears right after the colors show up." He looked back at Alexander, who had been watching the sky. John smiled, thinking that Alex looked kind of cute when he didn't pay attention. Their eyes met as Alex's gaze averted, and John fought to hide a small blush. Luckily, before they could say or do anything stupid, Hercules walked toward them.   
  
"Hey John," He gained both of their attention, "Can you hand me the sparklers?" John did so and watched as Hercules went back to Lafayette, opening one and lighting it for him. Immediately, Lafayette's eyes grew nearly three times the original size, and he held the sparkler in front of him in awe. Hercules laughed heartily, and took a drink of his beer; or tried to, finding out it was empty. He glanced at Lafayette before standing and walking back over to the others once more. Alexander watched the Frenchman with a smile while John retrieved a beer for Herc from behind him.   
  
"Um.." Alexander's eyes widened and a grin splashed his face with color. "Herc?" He gained the man's attention, only to avert it toward the lone man that was sitting on the blankets. Lafayette now stood, holding two hand fulls of lit sparklers. Twenty at least in both hands. Hercules' eyes nearly popped out of his head as he quickly set his alcohol down and walked quickly toward the infatuated man. As soon as Lafayette saw Herc walking toward him, his eyes widened and he started to run the opposite direction. John and Alex laughed together, watching Hercules trying to chase down Lafayette like a parent with a toddler for the next seven minutes.   
  
Eventually, Hercules tackled Lafayette, and the sparklers burnt out. He was given cuddles and a cozy Hercules-pillow to lay on to make up for his dissatisfaction. The firework show started soon after. At first, small sparkle fireworks were shown, catching Alexander's attention and earning a smile or two. His eyes widened as he saw a large golden firework explode against the black sky. The late sound of the explosion caused him to jump, but John pulled him close, covering the two of them in a blanket to comfort him. More and more fireworks joined the first in the sky, in different patterns, types, and colors. Each one lit up the delighted look in Alex's eyes. John didn't pay too much attention to the fireworks, however.   
  
After the last firework in the sky had disappeared in color half an hour later, cheering came from people all around, including John, Hercules, and Lafayette. Alexander simply stared at the point in the sky where it had been,   
  
"Alex? You okay?" John looked at Alexander.   
  
"The fireworks," Alexander looked at John and smiled brightly, "they were amazing, John." The freckled man couldn't help but grin at his wonder. "Thank you for bringing me out here to see them." John hid a small blush.   
  
"Well yeah," John chuckled, rubbing his neck, "I mean, you hadn't seen them before and..." His voice trailed off. John bit the inside of his lip and chuckled once again. Alexander took in a slow inhale, mustering up strength, and lifted his hand to cup John's cheek gently. The warmth radiated off of it and Alex smiled.   
  
"I am glad I spent the Fourth of July with you." Alex spoke quietly. John felt his heart beat quicker as his faced got closer to Alexander's. Before he could do anything stupid, they were interrupted.   
  
"Hey, John," Hercules looked at them, carrying an unconscious, French man in his arms, "Oh shit, am I interrupting?" Quickly, Alexander pulled back and covered his face. John looked to Hercules.   
  
"No, no man," He frowned slightly, "What is it?"   
  
"Could you grab the stuff and put it in the trunk while I put Laf in the car?"   
  
The drive home, Alexander sat in back with Lafayette laying on him, while John sat up front, talking to Hercules quietly. When Hercules got to Alexander's apartment complex, which was closest, John offered to get out and help carry the blankets back upstairs. He promised to wait for him. Alex only carried one blanket, while John carried the other four, as insisted. They reached the second floor, Alex's, by stairs, since the elevator happened to be broken. Alex took out his keys, unlocking the door and letting the two in. Both of them tossed the blankets onto the couch, and Alex walked John back to the door. They both smiled at each other, awkwardly close.   
  
"Thank you, again," Alexander said quietly, "for today." A small smile crossed the man's face. John returned the dumb smile and looked down at his hands.   
  
"Yeah, no problem." Alexander took a step back, into his apartment, leaving John in the hall.   
  
"Goodnight, John." Alex reluctantly let the words leave his lips, hanging in the air. John replied with a small nod and a deep inhale. Alex shut the door. Both of them didn't move for a couple moments, standing on opposite sides of the entrance. After about fifteen seconds, Alexander opened the door again, and John widened his eyes, a blush appearing on his cheeks.   
  
"I'm sorry, I, I should just go," John laughed nervously, "Goodnight, Alex."   
  
"Wait." He didn't hesitate this time. Alexander took the two steps forward that made him barely inches away from John's face, and he took both cheeks into his hands. John realized quickly what Alex was doing and started to smile, but wasn't able to, because his lips were met with the other man's. Both of them had closed their eyes and held the kiss, John wrapping his arms around Alex, letting his muscles relax from the tension that his anticipation had caused. Moments ended up being longer than they thought, and once again, they were interrupted.    
  
John's phone started ringing, and both of them parted their lips. Their eyes opened to gaze into one another's, joy shining in both pairs. John let go of Alexander, and he did the same, while John reached for his back pocket, answering his phone. A moment went by in silence.   
  
"Yeah, I am on my way back," John leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Alex's cheek, "be patient." Alexander smiled and motioned John to start walking back to Hercules. While the talking on the other end continued, John smirked and turned his head, showing his available cheek and pointing to it. Alex rolled his eyes and leaned upward, placing a small kiss on John's cheek.    
  
"He's impatient John, go." Alex whispered while close to his face. He was able to hear Hercules through the phone, complaining about how loud Lafayette snores, and he chuckled quietly. He walked back toward his apartment door. John gave him a grin before starting to walk back to the end of the hall, and down the steps. As his voice got quieter, Alexander closed the door. The smile remained on his lips, along with the lingering taste of John, as he fell asleep that night.


End file.
